


Sunday Mornings

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [410]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sunday mornings are for staying in bed.





	

Sunday mornings are the slow mornings, the days they can lie in bed for hours and not have to get up for anything.

Usually, Sam gets up for a run, and there’s a case, or research to do, or something. But not on Sundays.

Cas lets Sam sleep in, holding almost perfectly still for risk of waking the hunter. Sam wakes around seven, but for him, that is sleeping in.

Instead of immediately getting out of bed to face the day, Sam stretched languidly and rolls onto his side, facing Cas. “Morning,” he says.

“Good morning,” Cas says, moving so he’s laying down next to Sam before leaning in for a kiss.

They stay like that for a while, under the warm blankets, heads cushioned on the softest pillows Cas could buy, gently holding each other by the face and hair, kissing softly.

Cas eventually pulls back. “You need breakfast,” he says.

Sam shrugs. “Not yet.” He tries to lean in again, but Cas remains firm.

So they move to the kitchen, both of them wearing loose sleep pants, not bothering to change, not on Sunday. Sam eats his food slowly, leisurely, while Cas sits and watches, his knee brushing Sam’s.

When Sam washes his dishes, Cas comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him, resting his chin on Sam’s spine. “What do you want to do today?” he asks.

Sam shrugs. “Back to bed?” he asks. “We have those books, and…I liked what we were doing earlier,” he says.

Cas smiles. “Bed sounds wonderful,” he says.

Sundays are good, lazy days, where they can wake up slow and warm, where Sam can take his time over a meal, where they can read well-enjoyed novels, and where they can kiss and hold each other to their hearts’ content.


End file.
